


All Tied Up

by blueeyedslifer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Itachi is a good sub, Kisame in charge, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Shibari, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedslifer/pseuds/blueeyedslifer
Summary: It’s busy being a part of the Akatsuki but now that they have a moment to themselves, Kisame wants to take full advantage of his time off alone with Itachi.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryusenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryusenpai/gifts).



> Dedicated to my thirsty friend, Roxy.

Itachi panted heavily, his face flushed, his muscles straining against the tight rope that bound his limbs, his chest. But the tightness was a pleasurable one, the feeling superseding pain and going right into bliss. He let out a small sound as a knot was tied in place behind him, cupping his ass and tugging at his already stiff cock.

A low chuckled sounded behind him as calloused hands ran over his skin, brushing light enough to be barely there while every nerve ending in Itachi's body craved more. It wasn't often that Kisame had the chance or the time to tie up his partner properly, and he was reveling in every moment of it. Itachi tried to hard to remain stoic, but with each knot, the sweetest little sounds would come out and go straight to Kisame's own cock. There was no chance in hell that he wouldn rush any part of this time together. Kisame kissed lightly at the crook of Itachi's neck, and the other man's head immediately fell to the side to give more room, the submissive side of him completely on display. Kisame rewarded him with a love bite, enjoying the sweet sound is drew past those pale lips before climbing off the bed to admire his handy work.

Before him sat Itachi, on his knees with his legs spread. The bright red rope that wrapped around his body was a stark contrast to how pale his skin was making it glow in the low lamp light of the dark room. It matched the blood red colour of Itachi's sharengan that were currently full of a desperate hunger, a need he otherwise never let show on his features. Like this, his arms bound behind his back, his chest and stomach taught beneath the rope, his cock swollen and dark, Itachi had never looked more delicious. Kisame stood before naked as well, and spent several long moments studied every piece of Itachi's body. Neither knew - nor particularly cared - how long it was before Kisame stepped forward, taking Itachi's chin between his strong fingers, and kissed his lips possessively. Itachi leaned into the kiss as best he could given the state his was in, but Kisame put a hand on his throat when Itachi had tried to deepen the kiss.

"Now, now," Kisame chuckled again, his grip just tight enough on Itachi's throat without cutting off his air supply.

Itachi said nothing as he licked his lips, perfectly still otherwise. After usually being the one to take charge out in the field, Itachi enjoyed, even reveled in, being the one following orders for once. The lack of control he felt was so freeing and Kisame always took care of him. 

The strong fingers at his throat slipped away, caressing Itachi's face for the beifest of seconds before reaching behind his head to tangle in the long ponytail Itachi always wore. Itachi managed to keep himself from making any sound as his head was pulled backwards and Kisame stepped even closer. The heat from his partner's erection radiated through Itachi as his chin pressed against Kisame's stomach, waiting for the man to give the command.

Kisame adjusted his hand in Itachi's hair while his other hand held the base of his cock. "Ready?" he asked, voice low and quiet.

"Yes," Itachi replied, just as a quiet, not wanting to ruin the glorious tension between them. 

Kisame smirked the same moment that Itachi opened his mouth and with a single smooth thrust, he sheathed himself in Itachi's mouth. The pale man gagged for a second before reminding himself to relax and closing his eyes as he sucked. Kisame allowed him the time he needed to adjust, the grip in Itachi's hair loose enough for him to move his head back and forth on his own, but he still took control once again before Itachi could get ahead of himself.

"Open your eyes," Kisame said, moving his hand to Itachi's cheek, brushing along the bone line with his thumb. "I want to see you."

Itachi obeyed and looked up at Kisame from beneath long lashes, meeting dark eyes full of lust, and continued to bob his head on the dick in his mouth. He had a steady rhythm going even as Kisame gently rocked his hips in time with the blowjob he was recieving. Itachi ran his tongue along the bottom as Kisame started to pull back, sucking hard on the head when it was just inside his lips, tongue toying knowingly at the slit. Above him, Kisame's eyes fluttered to near shut and the grip in Itachi's hair tightened ever so slightly. He leaned his head forward as best he could, Itachi took more of the thick cock in his mouth, working his tongue skillfully along the shaft until there were suddenly two hands in his hair.

Itachi let himself go limp as Kisame forcefully guided his head along the shaft, entirely fucking his face. Realizing he had closed his eyes, Itachi opened them again and saw Kisame's eyes had closed. They opened a moment later, their gaze meeting with a spark and Kisame pulled free of Itachi's mouth entirely. Both were breathing hard, Itachi from the force, Kisame from having edged himself using Itachi's mouth. 

It was too soon to cover the Uchiha in cum. 

There would be time for that later.

"Turn around," Kisame commanded next, but Itachi only raised an eyebrow. Realizing how foolish the request was given just how bound Itachi was, Kisame smirked and man-handled him so he was facing away. 

Kisame ran his hands down Itachi's back, pulling at knots here and there to creatre a path of tension all the way down to his beautiful ass. Once again, Kisame took hold of Itachi's hair, just grasping the ponytail half-way down rather than tugging on it, with one hand and with the other, he cracked his wrist before bringing it down palm-flat on Itachi's ass. 

The resounding slap seemed to echo in the quiet of the room, and Itachi shuddered at the sharp contact. "Keep going," he pleaded, voice shaky. "Please."

Kisame wasn't about to say no, but spanked him a touch harder as a reminder that Itachi was not in charge here. A third strick came down and brought a needy whimper from Itachi's lips. A fifth had him leaning forward, creating tension in his hair as Kisame still held onto it, allowing Itachi to pull his own hair by moving. The tenth slap was when Kisame took notice on how much Itachi's cock was leaking.

Once again, Kisame gave Itachi a moment to breath as he repositioned on his knees behind his bound partner. Like this, his face was level with the aggresive pink handprints left behind on Itachi's tender rear and Kisame put his face between the cheeks. Itachi gasped above him as Kisame's tongue lapped at his hole, hands groping at the sensitive cheeks while holding them apart to get his tongue deeper. Kisame loved the way Itachi tasted as he took long licks from just behind the other man's balls all the way up the crack until he buried his tongue deep insde the hole. He continued to tease and lick and squeeze until Itachi was trembling around him. Kisame could tell how close the man was and as he came back onto the bed, kneeling behind him, Kisame kissed along Itachi's shoulders.

"You're doing so well, Itachi," he said. "Such a good boy."

Itachi turned his head and Kisame couldn't help but smirk at how forgone he looked with his face flushed and sweaty, eyes blown wide with need. Kisame kissed him, wrapping an arm around his chest to tweak at hard nipples while holding his own cock to tease it along Itachi's hole. The kiss broke and Kisame licked his palm and stroke himself again before pushing slowly into Itachi. The man winced, hissing through his teeth, and Kisame left distracting love bites along Itachi's shoulders. 

When he was fully shealth inside him, Kisame ran both his hands long Itachi's chest, continuing to play with his nipples. Itachi writhed beneath the touch, craving Kisame's hands to go lower, to jerk him off while being so deep inside of him. Instead, he felt Kisame's hands leave his chest to push at his shoulders until Itachi's face was pressed against the sheets of the bed. Kisame took hold of Itachi's hair again as well as the ropes tied about his hips and instantly began to ride him.

Kisame fucked Itachi hard, with long thrusts from tip to balls that drew out the most seductive of noises. Steadily he picked up the pace, with shallower thrusts done harder, yanking of Itachi's hair so the man's back curved enough to prevent Itachi from buring his sounds of pleasure into the sheets. 

"Kisame," he panted, barely able to get the syllables out between breaths.

With practiced ease, Kisame pulled out just enough to turn Itachi over so they were face to face before pushing back inside. Positioned over top of Itachi, Kisame kissed him deeply while they fucked. Tongue tangling passionately, lips barely seperating for breath as the heat between them reached scalding levels. Kisame reached between them, taking a hold of Itachi's throbbing erection and the moan he swallowed as the two of them kissed, was the most delicious thing in the world. He stroked Itachi as slowly as he was capable of while still kissing him and thrusting into his ass. Beneath him, Itachi continued to moan and writhe, clearly desperate to cum but unable to ask as his desire for Kisame had turned off all thoughts outside of the contact between them.

Kisame broke away from the kiss, trailing little bites along Itachi's throat, his jaw, up to his ear where he whispered, "Come for me, Itachi. Come only for me."

Itachi arched fiercely beneath his lover, thick spurts of hot cum erupting between them and splattering all over Itachi's chest, reaching as high as his bottom lip. Kisame pulled free of Itachi's hole, the man twitching in post-orgasm bliss, and shifted to straddle him while jerking his own cock to bring himself to completion. Itachi opened his mouth as he watched Kisame reach his peak, and accepted the thick cum into his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could catch, the rest covering his face and collarbones, and when Kisame had finished, Itachi licked what he could from his lips as Kisame watched him. 

They took a moment to catch their breath before Kisame got off on him and layed next to him, kissing Itachi in between moments of licking the cum from his face. Itachi was quiet the entire time, contentment on his face once Kisame had cleared off most of the cum. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Kisame asked and Itachi nodded. "Can you sit up?"

Itachi was like a turtle on it's back as he tried to sit up and Kisame stepping in to help him up and carefully began to untie him. With each section that came loose, Kisame kissed along the rope marks that were sure to bruise over night. He kept quiet about the thought until Itachi was completely free of his bonds.

"You could have said these were too tight," Kisame chidded as Itachi sank into his embrace.

"They weren't too tight," Itachi said in his soft monotone. He was still in that quiet place he went into when Kisame tied him up.

Kisame didn't push the issue, instead holding Itachi against his chest and burying his nose in Itachi's hair. "Tell me again that you enjoyed yourself."

Itachi shifted slightly and kissed Kisame's jaw, "I enjoyed myself, Kisame."

"Good," Kisame smiled, kissing Itachi gently on his swollen lips. “Very good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never really explored subspace in fic before but it was kinda fun to do. Not to mention submissive!Itachi isn’t something I ever thought I needed in my life and I loved writing him like this!


End file.
